The proposed research will establish the efficacy of nicotine fading filters as an adjunct to smoking cessation. Smoking is a highly addictive behavior that leads to tremendous social costs in excess disease and disability. Techniques that can assist smokers to quit would have obvious health benefits. Nicotine faders represent a new technology designed to help smokers progressively reduce nicotine intake. This can significantly facilitate the quitting process when integrated with additional smoking cessation strategies. Preliminary work strongly suggests that the filters substantially reduce smoke exposure (data have been obtained from both laboratory and clinical contexts). The filters also appear to overcome several serious problems associated with traditional brand switching procedures. A minimum of 60 subjects (6 groups) will be randomly assigned to either nicotine faders or brand switching. Groups will follow the smoking cessation clinic procedure developed by Lando. Recycling of initial relapsers will also be encouraged. It is hypothesized that nicotine faders will be significantly more effective than brand switching in producing reductions in levels of cotinine and carbon monoxide. If results are as hypothesized, a Phase II application will be prepared which combines nicotine faders with optimal self-help cessation approaches.